1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method for changing, adding and deleting a job, such as the transmission or the printing of information, and a storage medium on which such a program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, printing is performed by a host information processing apparatus, for example, transmitting a print job to a printer. In this case, the host apparatus transmits a job that it can not execute to an apparatus that can execute that job. However, if a transmission source apparatus and a destination apparatus can both execute the same job, and if it is desired that the same job be executed by both these apparatuses, the transmission source apparatus must create two jobs: one job to be transmitted and another job to be executed by the source apparatus.
Conventionally, the transmission of information is performed in response to a user issuing a transmission instruction for a transmission to be effected at a desired transmission time. Transmission of information is also performed at a transmission time that is designated in advance. However, once the transmission setup is completed, the setup can not be changed. In addition, another transmission process can not be set up for information for which the transmission has been set up.
For the printing of information, conventionally, print information is transmitted to a print queue, and information stored in the print queue is then printed. However, the print setup for specific information in the print queue can not be changed. When printing is to be performed at a desired time, a print instruction must be issued for that time in order for the printing to be executed.
A conventional information processing apparatus stores the history of processes that have been performed, and refers to this history as needed. However, the history is not referred to more often than the confirmation of an activity and the re-entry of a command are performed.
A conventional information processing apparatus, a printer, for example, executes printing when a user operates a computer and issues a print instruction to the printer. When the printing is completed, the issues a print end notification to the apparatus that instructed the printing.
Even in a system in which a print end notification is issued, however, a user may forget that an instruction has not yet been executed, or even whether the instruction has been completed. In this case, the user may terminate the processing without being aware that there is a process that has not yet been performed. Furthermore, when a user moves away from the computer through which the print instruction was issued, the user will not be aware of the statuses of the apparatus and of the process, and will not be able to control the execution of the process.
Conventionally, in an environment wherein a plurality of users employ the same resources by using the same apparatus or employ the same resources across a network, an authority greater that given to a common user is provided for the manager of the information processing apparatus in order to provide management control for resources employed by a plurality of users. Therefore, for the management of an apparatus, the manager can perform various functions that the common users can not.
Further, a conventional computer identifies a user during the logging-in process, or provides a password to be used when a user desires to access a file in order to permit the limited reading of stored information. However, as specific information stored in specific apparatuses can not be published, such information can not be read by another apparatus. In particular, it is impossible for such information to be freely read during a specified period of time, and the material can not be referred to after the time period has expired.